Alfa Network Solo48
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Alfa Network / Solo48 __TOC__ NOTE: Activation Required. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR2313A MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7995392 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 1-PoE-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/1x/3af boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = passive poe Power = PoE 18V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 230 * 230 * 75mm USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = alfa v.24 SP2 - build dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = outdoor enclosure Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Integrated 18dBi 5GHz antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/b/g/h @30dBm WiFi Operating Frequency = 5.15~5.70GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Alfa Solo48 - - - - - Help Please!! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! * Source 1. Download the image and the tftp server in the same directory. 2. Connect the serial AND network cables to the Solo48 unit. I used two different PCs for this; one for serial connection and other for ethernet connection. The network cable is connected to the WAN port (port on the left hand) 3. Start the serial telnet session and get to Redboot. 4. Start the tftp server on your PC. 5. Do the following commands; fis init -f load -v -r -b %{FREEMEMLO} linux.bin fis create -e 0x80041000 -r 0x80041000 linux 6. Now make sure the boot script is setup to load linux 7. Issue the 'reset' command And DD-WRT should be there. Note: For some reason the units I worked with do not like to tftp load to the address 0x80041000 so i used the %{FREEMEMLO} and then in create command used the address 0x80041000 Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Alfa Network Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2313A Category:IEEE 802.11a/b/g